The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Grevillea plant botanically known as Grevillea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Spirit of ANZAC’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in West Perth, Australia during September 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Grevillea cultivars that have large inflorescences with attractive colors.
The new Grevillea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a proprietary Grevillea banksii breeding selection not coded, not patented, characterized by its medium red-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is a proprietary Grevillea hybrid breeding selection, coded 20060954, not patented, characterized by its medium red-yellow colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2008 in a controlled environment in in West Perth, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2008 in West Perth Australia and Valley Venter, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.